EP 0678 383 A1 shows a device for changing printing formes. Horizontally movable holding elements temporarily fix the printing plate to be positioned in place. Each holding element has a lateral detent, and can be moved in the axial direction by operation of an actuating unit.
A device has been disclosed in EP 1 084 838 A1, which is used in one position as a holding device for a printing plate to be fed in, and in a second positions as a protection device. It is pivotable around a pivot axis on the plate feeding surface and has a lateral guide plate.
Various embodiments of a device for use in arranging lateral detents for the axial positioning of a printing plate are disclosed in DE 196 20 997 C2. In one embodiment of the device, the detents themselves can be brought into various positions. In another embodiment, several detents assigned to a plate selectively act together with plates of different widths by a step-like offsetting of the detents.